


With You I'm Whole

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Superfam Femreader! [3]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 90s Kon-El | Conner Kent, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Boy, Both young justice Superboy and 90s Superboy exist, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Conner(Young Justice), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Significant Other Kon-El | Conner Kent, Heartache, Heartbeats, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt No Comfort, Kal(90s Superboy), Kissing, Kon-El | Conner Kent Feels, Kon-El | Conner Kent Needs a Hug, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Married Couple, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Pregnancy, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent, Superfamily (DCU), True Love, Worry, Young justice Conner Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Conner(Young Justice) and Y/N get captured by Lex. They escape though must both recover separately from the near deadly blow
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Reader
Series: Superfam Femreader! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Conner's P. O. V 

Lex, captured Y/N and I, with metal cuffs on both of us behind our backs, only mine were made of Kryptonite. Lex, had set silent bombs in the building Y/N and I we're in. No way out. 

"honey where are my glasses?" I ask my wife 

"in-in my pocket" 

I move my face to my wife's hip she gasped

"Conner now is not the appropriate time for--" 

I chuckled "I'm not doing that, Y/N I'm getting my glasses" 

"why?"

I ignore her question as I grabbed glasses with my mouth. I dropped them on the concrete floor. I use my heat vision as it reflect hitting my cuffs cutting them off. I took a deep breath feeling the much needed relief. 

"oh, you're a genius Conner!"

I smiled I broke my wife's cuffs. I kiss her deeply and her bump she began to cry. I flew searching for the bomb or a way out in the building. I feel extreme pain and see Kryptonite on my shirt. I crash in the ground I weakly ripped my shirt off. I had put a long hole in the concrete and I see my wife as she ran to me. I see the bomb 

I reach my hand to her "Y/N no!" I yelled.....

I groaned gaining consciousness. I see paws digging Wolf! I move the fallen debris. Wolf ran whimpering licked my face, he ran off searching for Y/N 

"Y/N!" I yelled 

I searched for my wife. I feel my heart beating out of my chest 

Y/N's P. O. V 

I moved the fallen debris weakly. I hear barking, Wolf! He moved his neck down. I wrapped my arm's around his neck as he pulled me out. I laid on the ground and started crying fearing I lost our unborn baby. Wolf, licked my abdomen wall whimpering. I stood defying my need to lay down. I search for my husband. I saw him his lip busted, his arm bleeding. He looks weak breaking my heart seeing him in pain. Though I'm overjoyed to see my husband 

"c-Conner" 

We ran to each other we hugged each other tight. He kissed me I deepen the kiss 

"are you ok?" he asked 

I broke down sobbing my knees began to buckle. Conner held me sitting on the ground crying. I grabbed Conner's hand my own shaking, I place his hand on my abdomen "th-the baby" I continued crying and shaking 

I saw the disparity in his eye's my heart dropped "I've been exposed to some sort of Kryptonite I-I don't know" his voice breaking 

Conner held me close as we both cried. 

"Wolf, get help" 

He barked in response and ran off. I hear the Javelin-7 plane. As the plane landed and the hatch opened. I saw our family and some of the team 

"Conner! Y/N! W-what?" Clark stammers 

"oh, no" Jonathan cried 

"shit!" Kal said 

The boy's along with the team ran to us. Moments later at the Hub Conner in a different room to help regain his power's. I laid on the stretcher in a different room. My eye's closed as my tears fell. Please tell me I didn't lose the baby. As Dinah and M'gann ran test. I waited and waited as I laid on the stretcher to see if my baby boy is OK. We knew the baby was alive but that's it. I hear the door open and see Lois. Tears in her eye's she rushed to my side. My mother in law holding my hand to comfort me. 

"oh, honey" her voice breaking 

She kissed my head ever since my parent's passed the Kent family has become my family. 

Conner's P. O. V 

The Kryptonite I was exposed to, was something Lex had enhanced. I would have lost my power's had we not made in time. I lay on the stretcher without a shirt wearing my shorts, with a nasal breathing tube and hooked up to a heart monitor electrodes placed on my chest. I feel my muscles tense, my body aching and my heart aching more to be with my wife. Bandaging on my arm. I have to stay in this special heat room. With a large glass window and microphones from the inside, and outside corners so I can talk to anyone and they could talk to me, if needed. The problem only my brother's and dad can withstand coming inside, and outside meaning I can't be with Y/N. The room was as hot as the sun but nothing I couldn't handle. It was helping my body rebuild its strength. I'm so worried about our son. Not being there for Y/N is killing me. Pa, walked in as the doors slide open and shut on their own. His eye's narrowed and face saddened. I couldn't make myself say anything positive. 

"Conner, the more you stress the longer it will take for you to heal" Pa says softly 

I take a shaky breath I'm so damn tired "how's, Y/N? The baby?" 

"we haven't heard your Ma's in their with her"

I nodded "good" 

"can I get you anything son?" 

Reassurance that everything's going to be OK. That Y/N and my son are going to be OK. 

"I'm good Pa"

"your son's alive Conner they both are try to hold on to hope that they'll be OK" 

"something could happen Dad there's always a chance of something going wrong" I argued 

I'm being negative but I'm so scared, really scared I'm going to lose them. I hear Mom! She's crying, no!


	2. Chapter 2

I rip my breathing tube and electrodes off that we're placed on my chest. Pa and I run to the window. I touch the window glass with the palm of my hand, Mom put her palm on the glass as well. She smiled with tears, I hope that Y/N and the baby are OK 

"Dinah and M'gann confirmed that the baby and Y/N are gonna be OK" 

I burst into tears smiling with joy Pa rubbed my shoulder. I put my forehead on the glass. I dry my tears with my palm's. I put my hand back on the window and look at my mom

"where's, Y/N? Can I see her?" 

"she's resting they said she needs to be on bed rest until she delivers but that they should be just fine"

I touched my forehead mentally and physically exhausted. Though overwhelmed with joy and relief. Pa, touched my shoulder 

"you need to lay down, son" 

"I have to see her, Pa" I mumbled 

"you both have to rest and rebuild your strength. You can go see her soon" 

I hope he's right I just want to hold her 

"listen to your dad honey you need to rest I'll keep an eye on Y/N" Ma said 

I nodded weakly Pa held my hand and put his, arm, across my back. He helped me to the stretcher. I sat on the stretcher. Pa, put the nasal tube back in my nose and placed the electrodes on my chest. 

"rest up, son" he softly said

After Pa left I laid down with a blanket on me. I'm so worried about them I can't even sleep. Kal walked in holding a watch. I see a holograph. Kal, had the biggest smile on his face. 

"look-Y what I gotta-y" he mocked 

"Kal, don't piss me off" I groaned 

"your wife's right here, you should learn to be more nice like her"

I jolted upward "give me that watch!" I demanded

"easy man you're still sick as shit"

Kal gave me the watch I put it on my wrist and see a clear holograph of my beautiful wife. She laid on the stretcher with the bed leaned up 

"Y/N" I say smiling with relief 

-"hey" her voice tired 

I motioned my hand to Kal asking him to leave. He left he usually would mess with me. I lay back down taking a relaxing breath. Hearing her beautiful voice and her face is helping me finally relax

"damn, Y/N it's so good to see you" I say relieved though holding her would be exactly what I want 

-"you too" 

"how's S/N? How are you?" 

She fondly smiles glancing at her abdomen then looks at me 

-"S/N's good he's been kicking so that's a relief, knowing he's still himself. You're mom has been taking care of me she won't even let me pick up a glass of water"

"good you need rest"

-"you look like you do to, how are you?" she narrows her eyebrows in worry "you're not looking too good" 

I take a deep breath "missing you and S/N. I'm glad I can see you" I stop for a moment feeling the urge to be with them "It's just--" 

-"I know, we'll be together soon I promise" 

"eating apple pie on the porch" 

-"hmm shut up" she yawned I need to let her sleep 

"you should sleep I love you two" 

-"I love you too" she smiled humming "we love you" 

Y/N, faded to sleep I turn the holograph off. I feel so much better after talking to her. Though holding her would make me feel whole. I shut my eye's and try to hear their Heartbeat's. I hear my little brother Jonathan's, Pa's, Kal's, Cassie's, and then Ma's. I listen farther and I heard it my absolute favorite sound in the world, two Heartbeat's coming from one person. Hopefully if my power's return by tomorrow I can see them. I could feel Y/N's touch that drives me crazy but in a good way. To feel S/N's little kicks as we patiently await for him to be born. That morning I talked with my dad. 

"Pa, I heard their heartbeats last night. I'm fine I can go see them"

"Conner it's not that simple, how long?"

"an hour" I say under my breath knowing it's not long 

"exactly you're getting there just be patient, Son"

"my patience is running dry Pa" I grunted

"I know Conner"

Finally after 3 week's of rebuilding my strength I was strong enough to leave the room. I quickly rush to Y/N's room at the Hub. I see her she gasped and covered her face. I slowly walk to her, I cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. She began to cry as did I. She hugged me I gently wrap my arms around her. 

"oh, Conner I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" I mumbled

I kiss her neck as we parted I kiss her abdomen. I lift her shirt revealing her bump that had definitely grown. My heart breaking knowing how much I missed of seeing him grow. I gently smiled uncaring of tears falling 

"you've gotten bigger, son" I say to my unborn son 

Y/N, chuckled still crying I gently rub her abdomen. I broke down knowing that I could've lost them. I kiss her bump and feel S/N kicking. I feel whole, and I know we'll be OK. I lay on the bed with my wife. I gently lay my head on her bump as she rubbed my head.


End file.
